The Ring 2: Hikari's Fate
by HikariNiji
Summary: Ok, I recommend not reading this unless you have watched The Ring first. This is pretty much supposed to be comedy... Yeah.
1. My computer is so friggin stupid

Hikari: My mother told me to write a story.  
  
crew: gasp!  
  
Hikari: ...and I can sound like Anna Morgan from The Ring (USA version).  
  
crew (except Yuki): gasp!  
  
Yuki: I saw half the movie. It wasn't scary.  
  
Hikari/Vana: You have to watch the entire film to get the... full effect. shivers  
  
Yuki: rolls eyes  
  
Hikari: Now for DJ (Disclaimer Jimbo).  
  
DJ: Hikari owns nothing but her fic crew and her ideas. Her sanity is in the custody of a nice family in Nebraska.  
  
phone rings DJ answers  
  
Hikari: whispery Seven days....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikari and her fic crew were lounging around (as usual) when Vana's old friend Rachel came to visit with her son, Aiden.  
  
They talked for a little while and eventually Rachel stopped beating around the friggin' bush. "I came here to show you this tape.  
  
For you to live, it is required that you make a copy and let somebody else watch it within Seven days. You guys are the   
  
only ones I think brave enough to watch this, and reasonable enough to believe me."  
  
Hikari choked on the chips she had been eating at the word 'reasonable'. Nobody noticed. "The creator of this tape is   
  
Samara Morgan."  
  
This time, Vana choked. "The one that was in the news?!?!"  
  
"The very same."  
  
Hikari managed to swallow the chips. "I'll go first. If we don't go in turns, we'll never find someone to show it to."  
  
"That seems logica- HOLY- HIKARI'S BEING LOGICAL!!! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! EVERYONE TO THEIR STATION!"  
  
Midoshi ran around yelling this as Hikari took the tape from Rachel. "You sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Heck yeah."  
  
Hikari stood up and walked to her bedroom. As she watched the tape (which I shall not describe), Midoshi continued   
  
screaming and Vana choking. Eventually Kurama and Hiei put an end to these things with some duct tape and the miracles of the   
  
heimlich manuever. Hikari finished the tape and put it in her secrety-secret-super-size-pocket-of-doom. She ran out to the guys.  
  
"So how was it?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Aw, man! The effects were awesome! And that part where Neo did that backbend thing? Pure genius!"  
  
Rachel stared. "Are you sure you watched the tape I gave you?..."  
  
"...I don't have a VCR."  
  
Everyone groaned. Midoshi twitched a little, to which Hiei responded with more duct tape. "What? You never asked!"  
  
Really, Hikari had watched the tape, but she wanted to tick everyone off. It worked. You see, Hikari's the kind of person who   
  
does that sort of thing. And has secret compartments of crap all over her room and a secret game room with dancing chipmunks.   
  
...You never heard that last part. So anyways, Hikari grinned as everyone moaned and groaned, except for Hiei who pried into her mind  
  
and watched the tape. Vinnie looked over at Hiei. "Hey, maybe Hiei could create a contraption that could read Hikari's mind and see if  
  
she's telling the truth. Like that one time when the Greatest Koala Bear Fell. You see..."  
  
Vinnie went into another story of his which sent Hikari into twitching fits of dancing-chipmunk laughter. Then she got the  
  
horrible images burned into her mind by Samara, which Hiei did soon after.  
  
"It's... it's horrible... no... no... NOOO!!!" Hikari screeched.  
  
Hiei was twitching madly. "What the heck is wrong with you guys?" Yuki inquired (word of the month!).  
  
"The... images... NOOOOO KUWABARA AT A TEAPARTY IN A PINK CORSET!!!!! IT BURNNNNNSSSS!!!"  
  
Everyone looked shocked. "I always thought he was a purple to me!" Kayko gasped.  
  
At this, everyone looked weird. Hikari had the weirdest face, so Trumpy (we call Walter- Trumpy. Long story.) took a picture.  
  
The image was all... weirded out. Like, more than Hikari's facial expression. Dude. Rachel then stood up and pointed at Hikari.  
  
"So... you did kill Mr. Body- I mean... Watch the tape!"  
  
"YES! I KILLED MR. BOD- Oh wait... what was the question again?"  
  
At this point, the clock struck midnight.  
  
"Shoot... time's started..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuki: I KNEW IT!!!  
  
Hikari: hides the weaponbehind back So, you know whodunnit, but wheredunnit and withwhatdunnit?  
  
Vana: ......I'll use a lifeline.  
  
Hikari: Which one?  
  
Vana: ...Um, 50/50.  
  
Midoshi: ............................That's it, I'm leaving...  
  
Hikari: grabs the back of Midoshi's head Not so fast... R&R, folks... while I deal with an escapee... 


	2. I like cheese

Hikari: NOOOOO my pina colada attacked me!!!  
  
Yuki: Poor yo- wait a minute... Vana! Check for alcohol!  
  
Vana: ...There appears to be none in there, Chief.  
  
Yuki: Good.  
  
Hikari: ....Er...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
---Day 1: Saturday---  
  
Hikari eventualy got tired of fighting with KoEnma and went to watch the fridge for signs of life. She recorded  
  
every failing minute up until the phone rang (Time: 3:00 AM). she was reluctant to leave her studies, but got up to answer  
  
the phone anyways.  
  
"Hello? This better be important, I was in the middle of a very important scientific breakthrough."  
  
The voice who answered was a girl-child's whispering voice. "I'd like some pizz- I mean... Seven dayss...."  
  
"...Right. I'm gonna go back to the fridge now."  
  
"Wait! No! Um... So how's life going?"  
  
"...Great. I guess. Now if you would please excuse me, I'm returning to the science."  
  
Hikari hung up the phone and went back to her studies. Yuki walked in and opened the freezer.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your... ahem, 'studies,' but I must get some sweet snow."  
  
"Whatever. Hey, do you know anyone with like laryngitis or something? Someone just called and they're voice was  
  
all raspy. I figured it was one of your friends because I had no clue who they were. First they asked me for pizza, then they   
  
said something about a week and seemed desperate to start a conversation with somebody."  
  
"...How do you figure it was my friend?..."  
  
"Because I had no clue-"  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the point. Did they leave a name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it was probably one of Rachel's friends. They're bad about stuff like that."  
  
At that point, Rachel walked in. Good timing, neh?  
  
"Hey Rachel, one of your weird friends called."  
  
"...Which one?"  
  
Hikari shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't leave a name. But they did sound like they had strep or something. Creepy raspy  
  
voice-ness-ness...ness."  
  
Rachel turned white as the fridge door. "That... that was Samara!"  
  
"So that was her name? Ok, next time she calls I'll-"  
  
Yuki slapped her forehead. "Do you NOT remember... 4 hours ago?!"  
  
"Uh... sure I do... Why? Did something happen?"  
  
"Gaaaaaaah... nevermind..."  
  
Kitty ran in. "I think Hiei's gone mental!!!"  
  
Hikari rolled her eyes and moaned, "Again???!?!??!?!"  
  
"...Yeas."  
  
Rachel, Kitty, Yuki, and Hikari ran (well, Yuki kinda slid around, she was in socks on a wooden floor.)  
  
They found Hiei on the floor twitching insanely and mumbling about something. While... rocking... and being curled up in a ball.  
  
"...Hey, Hiei, are you alive?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Of course he's alive, stupid, otherwise how would he be rocking?" Yuki rolled her eyes.  
  
At this, Kitty spoke up. "It's all in the magic of Clorox!!!"  
  
"..That's true."  
  
"...You know, for someone who needs to make a copy of a tape in seven days, I sure haven't done much."  
  
"...Whatever."  
  
"Aren't we going to check to see if Hiei's alive or the powers of the magic of Clorox are at work?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
Hikari, Yuki, and Kitty promptly began poking Hiei. In return, Hiei greeted them with a glare.  
  
"HE'S ALIVE!!! OH, THANK THE GREAT ELDERS OF THE CEILING FOR OUTLAWING THE USE OF CLOROX!!!!!!"  
  
"Hikari, Yuki, Kitty, may I ask what you are doing?"  
  
"We were poking you, duhr!!!"  
  
"That's not what he meant, Hikari..." Yuki groaned. "We were making sure you were alive. We weren't quite sure, because  
  
when that Clorox was outlawed, boy, was it maaaaad."  
  
"...Tell me, how did you know the Clorox was mad?! And what does this have to do with anything?!"  
  
"All in good time, Hiei. All in good time."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hikari: ...I decided to keep this going because a little birdie told be to.  
  
Yuki: Hey, I ain't no birdie!  
  
Vana: And I ain't no grammar teacher!  
  
Midoshi: Gee, I wonder why......  
  
Hiei: ...R&R so we'll know if they're'll be a third chapter, or a very quick death. 


End file.
